Sketch's of the Past
by mizzmanga
Summary: When moving to a new country, the last thing you expect to find is an old best friend and possible crush. Summary sucks. See story for details. Namine x Zexion Yuffie x Demyx Kairi x Axel AU REMADE. SEE Re: Sketches of the Past
1. From France to England

Sketch's of the Past

By

mizzmanga

As children, they'd draw together. Colour the pages handed to them. Scruffily, but it was colouring never the less. But then, they'd gone. Got up and left, never to be seen or heard from again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stared out the window, gazing over the beautiful scenery. We're moving from France, Demyx, Kairi and I. I'm sure we all agree, England is so gorgeous.

"Namine?"

"Yes, Demyx?" I asked, turning to my mulletted brother.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"You'll soon change your mind." Our driver smirked.

We're going to live with a man called Xemnas Ansem. He owns a manor in the Cornwall, a southern, warm, lush part of England.

"Selphie, just hit him with your jump rope. It's what you normally do..." Kairi babbled on to her pink mobile.

You wouldn't think it due to our height range and mental abilities, but me, Demyx and Kairi are triplets. Demyx, the hyper, musical, bubbly one is eldest. Kairi, the flirty, stroppy, outgoing one runs a close second. And then, there's me. Namine Nocturne, the dull, plain, boring one. I can't do anything. Well, I can draw, but one of my friends from nursery had to teach me how. What was his name? Oh well... It'll come back to me.

I turned my attention back to the drawing in my hands. Pictured in it were our best friends, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. I knew what Selphie was doing, as my sister was shouting it out loud every 20 seconds, but what were Tidus and Wakka doing now? I decided to call them later.

"We're here!" Our driver called, cheerfully from the front.

The taxi rolled up in front of a huge white house with a gothic black roof. A large white door could be seen alongside many little white windows, lined inside with black curtains. Me and Demyx walked up the cobblestone path whilst Kairi payed our driver. I reached up and rapped on the door. It opened to reveal a silver haired man. His amber eyes were intriguing, yet intimidating.

Realisation dawned on his face.

"Ah, you must be the orphans! Demyx, Kairi and Namine, I presume?"

He led us into the house, through the winding corridors and to our rooms.

"Dinner is at 8." He said, smiling an unsettling smile and leaving my room. I looked around my room. It was a dream come true.

The floor was white, the walls were white, the furniture was white, even the curtains were white. To me, it was a sanctuary. I set my suitcase down and started unpacking. I hung my shirts, dresses, skirts and jeans in the walk-in wardrobe, I set the little make-up I owned on the make-up table and then started pinning up my many drawings around the spacious room. I decided to go find Demyx before dinner. Taking one last look around my room, I walked out the door.

I saw a boy approaching. He looked around my age. His silvery-blue hair fell over his right eye which, from what I could see, was teal. He walked past me, reading a rather large novel. He was no doubt heading to the Dining Room. I stood around for a minute, looking around the dark hallway. Eventually, I figured I'd better find Demyx. I trotted through the halls, searching for Demyx' room but to no avail. Eventually, I was lost.

"Hey, dudette? You okay?" a surfer's voice called down the hall. A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail ambled over. A silver streak ran through his hair, an eye patch covered where his right eye should have been and a scar that looked like it could have been caused by a knife ran over his left cheek. His single amber eye made him more unnerving than he already was.

"Oh, um...I got lost..." I admitted shamefully.

"Oh. Come with me. I'm on my way to dinner myself. Xaldin, hurry up!" he called back over his shoulder.

Another black haired man walked over, his hair also long and tied back. His was braided though. He had overly large sideburns and strange purple eyes.

"I'm Xigbar, by the way." The eye patched man said with a grin.

"I'm Namine." I replied, smiling back. We walked to the dining room where Demyx and Kairi were being introduced to everyone.

"Ah, Namine. There you are." Xemnas cooed, displaying that same unnerving smile as before. I was hustled over to where Kairi and Demyx stood. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the household..." He trailed off and started leading us around the room...

So? Anyone like it? I finally decided to write something like this. It'll probably go on for around 15 chapters. Maybe longer. Who knows?

Reviews would be nice.

mizzmanga


	2. Meet the Household

Sketch's of the Past

By

mizzmanga

* * *

Xemnas guided us around the rather large table. He introduced each person in turn. "This is Sora... that's Riku...Yuna...Paine...Rikku...Yuffie...Axel...Leon...Cloud...Roxas...Xigbar...Xaldin... and Zexion."

So that was the emo boy's name. Zexion. It suited him. Dark and mysterious, just like he seemed to be. Xemnas led us back to the head of the table. He asked us to introduce ourselves in age order. So, Demyx went ahead.

"Well, I am the great...the brilliant...drum roll please...Demyx Nocturne!" He cried, taking an over dramatic bow. "I love swimming, listening to music, playing my sitar and muffins! I hate books, novels and spinach, bleh! I'm gonna pass you over to my sister now!"

Kairi strutted over to Demyx and pushed him out of the way. My sister could be so crude...

"I'm, like, Kairi Nocturne. Shopping, Soaps and Makeup are my fave things in the whole world. But I, like Demyx, hate books. And spinach. I guess it's a family thing... So, now I'll pass you to the boring one of us three."

"Kairi, don't be so mean!" Demyx cried in my defence.

"It's okay, Dem. I can handle the truth..." I sighed moving to where my sister had previously been.

"Well, I'm Namine Nocturne. I guess I like writing music and playing it. I also like reading. And drawing... Kairi's right when she says hating spinach is a family thing...I hate it too. Not as much as acting or shopping though. So...yeah." I said moving back to my siblings. We received a round of applause, led by presumably Xigbar. We sat in our seats. Mine was next to Xigbar's. He hit me lightly on my arm.

"Well done, dudette!" he grinned at me. Dinner was served and everyone tucked in whilst exchanging conversation.

I glanced over at Zexion. He had unique eyes. Teal with lighter blue rings in them. I found myself getting lost within them in seconds, until Xigbar waved a hand before my eyes.

"Dude! What's with you?"

"Huh?!" I cried out, embarrassed I'd been caught staring. I blushed crimson. "Oh, nothing! Eh heh heh..."

Xigbar gave me an inquiring look.

"If you say so..."

After downing our food, Demyx and I chatted with Xigbar and Xaldin. It was an... odd conversation. I didn't really follow it. I just know my name was mentioned by Demyx. And now, we're in my room. Xigbar's darting around looking at all my drawings whilst Demyx is complaining how white the room is. Xaldin's just...being normal, I guess. I don't really know because I don't know any normal people apart from possibly myself. I sat at my desk, sketching a picture of the front of the house. I sketched from memory; I only had to see something once and I'd memorised what it looked like. Eventually, Xigbar had stopped looking around. Now he was peering over my shoulder at the gothic house in my picture.

"Wow..." he sighed in awe. "How do you draw like that?"

"I guess it comes naturally." I replied, leaving out that someone had taught me. But then, Demyx had to open his mouth.

"Someone taught her when we lived in France. He moved somewhere shortly afterwards."

I gave him a death glare, which had the response of a quiet 'What?'.

"Would you guys go away, please? I'm kinda tired and a girl needs her rest, so..."

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow!" Xigbar said, winking at me and leading the other two out the room. I picked up the sketch and pinned it on the wall. Flopping onto my bed, I glanced at my work once more before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

I finally got the second chapter up. Reviews help me to improve the story, so please, review. I'm going to try and start chapter 3, but I'm got to do some other stuff as well (Drawings for my deviant art, some reader x character for my quizilla and my homework!)


	3. The First Day: Part 1

Hey people! I'm actually updating! A miracle, no?

Thanks to stefanie51, ninja-alchemist47 and Hannah Aeneas Ketchum for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it!

This chapter will have hints of XigXal (ha-ha, I couldn't resist) and is actually quite long (by my standards, anyway).

So, scroll down to start reading the third chapter of…

Sketch's of the Past

by

mizzmanga

x----------------------x

I'm currently growing impatient. It's our first day of school, and as of such, Xemnas has forbid anyone to set off until everyone is ready.

Trust Kairi to choose today to take a millennium to get up.

And trust Xigbar and Xaldin to drop out of school just before we came to England. Speaking of those two, over the past few weeks, I've had to sit in my room on my own and draw. They've been locked up in Xigbar's room nearly every day. They said I couldn't come with them; something to do with 'man's stuff'. What could they be doing in there?

Anyway, back to today. As those two no longer attend this school, I'm going to have to A) Hang with Demyx and his friends or B) Be a loner until I muster up the courage to make my own friends. Plan A sounds good right about now.

"Finally! Hurry up Kai, we'll be late!" Sora shouted up the stairs. My eye twitched. My sister was wearing nearly the same as me; a dress that goes to her knees and sandals. Difference? Kairi: Pink dress, red sandals. Me: White dress, blue sandals. Damn I hate her. Demyx seems to sense my anger.

I walked with Demyx, Yuffie, Axel, Roxas, Paine and Zexion. Kairi was with Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Yuna and Rikku. It seems that the people at the orphanage are split into three of five groups of people at the school. Every pupil fit into one of these categories.

Group one; The Gangsters. The majority of the orphanage was in this group. They're basically people who beat the crap out of anyone who annoys them, and have a few problems in their life. In this group are Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Paine, Cloud and Leon. Xigbar and Xaldin were in this group also.

Group two; The Wanderers. They flit through the other groups, befriending people and going on about World, or in this case school, Peace. Mainly a load of hippies. They have weekly meetings. From this group are Yuffie, Yuna and Rikku.

Group three; The Party People. All of this group are rebels. They host parties in empty classrooms at break and over all have a good time. Apparently they made a campfire and set off fireworks at one of the cultural festivals. I've heard Axel, Rikku, Yuffie and Sora are seen with this group from time to time.

Group four; The Nerds. People who just sit and get on with their studies. This group includes the computer club, people in set one for maths and science, and nearly all bespectacled people. They are very unpopular with The Party People and the final group who are…

The Preps. All of the group are Jocks and Plastics. The girls in this group all wear pink (sounds like Kairi would fit in here well) and gold. The boys are all incredibly athletic. Unfortunately, some of the orphanage is in this group. Sora and Riku.

Only now have I realised we're at the school. It's nearly identical to the orphanage; tall, gaunt, gothic. To tell the truth, it's slightly intimidating. Slightly.

I hide behind Demyx. I don't think anyone will like me. I don't fit into any of the groups. I don't have personal problems or like violence, so I'm not a Gangster. I'm not very good at getting on with people, so I'm not a Wanderer. I'm not outgoing at all, so The Party People is a no go group. I'm not all that bright so I'm not a Nerd. And I'm definitely not a Prep. No way, ho-zay.

The bell rang. I wasn't fully aware of what was going on so it scared the living day lights out of me. Demyx pulled me off towards God-knows-where with Kairi following behind us. I hope he knows where he's going…

x---POV Change---x

I awake. It's a new day. It's also… 9:15?! I overslept! Oh damn it, Namine's gonna chew me up when she gets home. I shake Xaldin awake and as he complains about being woken up at such an 'early hour', I point at the clock. His eyes widen as if the same thought is going through his head.

We head down to the dinner hall and grab breakfast. Master Xemnas is eating with some blue haired dude. He has alert amber eyes and a giant 'X' on his face that looks like it could have been caused by a cat.

"Ah, Xigbar, Xaldin. You're awake. I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Saix. Saix, this is Xigbar and Xaldin, the oldest in the orphanage."

Saix nods at us in acknowledgement. We nod back and tuck in. I wonder what Namine is doing now?

x---POV Change---x

We've arrived at the reception. Demyx is talking to the receptionist, Kairi is sulking and I'm wondering how the hell he knew how to get here.

"Of all days, today you had to wear that dress…" Kairi complained looking at me.

"You know I wear it most of the time." I shot back. "Why aren't you wearing that bright pink thing with zips?"

"Because I wore it the other day."

"And you've not washed it yet? Gross!"

Kairi glared at me. Demyx handed her her timetable and she started to walk off.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Demyx piped up, "We've got to see the Headmaster."

She froze. She'd obviously forgotten. Demyx passed me my timetable with a smile.

I looked over it. It seemed I had Maths first. Just great. Kairi had given in, pouting like a 3 year old as Demyx led us through the halls. It turned out that the Head's office was near the library.

The Headmaster was some old guy called Ansem Xehanort. His office was…odd. There was machinery and test tubes in every corner of the room. In one corner was a cage with a pair of mice inside it. Whilst we listened to the principal, I went over to the cage to look at the pair of mice whilst Demyx and Kairi messed with the two dogs that had walked in a few minutes ago. Once he noticed how much we liked the animals he explained that the dogs were named Goofy and Pluto, and the mice were named Mickey and Minnie (A/N You didn't expect **that** did you?!). Irrelevant, yes, but it at least held up our separation.

Oh yeah. I need to tell you about how the school works. There are three 'bands': x, y and z. 'x' holds Forms A, B and C, 'y' has D, E and F and 'z' has G, H, J and K. So 11ytech1 would mean School year 11, band 'y', Subject: Technology, Set 1.

Because I have bad luck, Demyx is in 11A, Kairi's in 11B and I'm in 11C. Other downsides? I don't actually know who's in my class from the orphanage. Kill me now and put me out of my misery.

Oh dear. Our teacher's have come to collect us. We head off down the halls. Kairi branches away from us at the cross ways and me and Demyx carry on to… the geography corridor, I think.

….

Oh yes! In your face world!

Wondering about my sudden thought outburst there? My class is next to Demyx's.

On the other hand, my teacher is speaking…

"Namine Nocturne, I believe? I'm Miss Lockhart. Nice to meet you! This is your new form room, 36 east. Yes, it's named after a direction. Your brothers form room is 36 west. Please try to remember it. Now, let's meet your classmates, hmm?"

Well, she seems nice enough. She opens the door and goes inside, holding the door open for me. She ushers me to the front of the classroom, where I can see two familiar faces.

"Class, this is Namine Nocturne. She's new here. Do you think you could tell us about yourself, Namine?"

"Well, I'm Namine. I…like drawing and reading and stuff…and I can play the piano. I don't really like shopping or acting though…"

"That's very nice Namine. Now, how about you take a seat between Zexion and Yuffie?"

I went and sat in my given seat. I hadn't actually noticed Zexion there. I'd spotted Yuffie and Riku originally; Riku because he was the only one with silver hair and Yuffie because she had been waving like a maniac.

"Hey, Namine!" She said, leaning over and grinning at me. I smiled back and said a quick 'hello' before pulling my notepad out. Having finished the sketch of the front of the orphanage a few weeks back, I'd started a new one. It pictured Demyx, Axel and Roxas in the garden. They'd been playing hide and seek when I'd started drawing it. Demyx had been hiding in a tree with Roxas and Roxas had pushed him out. In the picture, he's in mid-fall with a panicked Axel right below him. Roxas is laughing in the tree. I'm quite proud of it.

A hand taps my shoulder. I turn behind me. A girl with short black hair and blue eyes is looking at me. She's dressed in a black top with a white griffon on it and jeans. Upon her feet were yellow sneakers.

"Hey, Namine, right?"

I nod.

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you!"

"Same." I reply, smiling at her. She seems nice.

"I don't want to seem too forward, but why did you end up at the orphanage? I mean, what happened to your parents?"

"Xion, seriously. The girl barely knows you and you're already butting into her private stuff."

That was Riku by the way. He's sat on the left of Xion. On the other side of her is a boy with brownish-pink hair as long as Riku's. His eyes are blue.

"It's okay Riku. I'll tell her." I say turning back to Xion. I can see a surprised look cross his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, so a long time ago, when I was about… 2, was it? Well, my parents died in a car crash. Me, Demyx and Kairi lived and had to live with our aunt. She died of a heart attack just before we came here."

"And…you're not bothered?" Riku asked.

"Not particularly. She was a hag." I said, without hesitation.

"…wow." Xion said.

"Yeah. Wow." Riku copied.

"Anyway, can I see the picture?" Xion asked, changing the subject.

I picked up my sketch pad and showed her.

"Again, I say wow. This time for a totally different reason, though. How…do you draw so well?"

I tapped the side of my nose; unless Demyx opened his big mouth (like he had with Xigbar and Xaldin), they'd never know.

The bell went and everyone gathered their things.

"Hey, Namine!" Xion called to me. "C'mon, we've got Maths together first!"

I smiled. Maybe things were going to work out alright after all…

So, there you have it. Chapter three is over.

Reviews would be lovely. I don't mind if they're praise, comments or criticism, just send 'em in.

Look out for Chapter 4 – 'The First Day: Part 2'.

Sayonara for now,

mizzmanga


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_Hey guys, _

_mizzmanga here._

_I suppose you were expecting another chapter, and I'm really sorry about that, but I have some good news._

_This Fanfiction is currently in a re-write process. That means, it'll be back, but better quality._

_I think my writing skills have improved since my last chapter and over 2009 in general, so my New Years gift to you is this little message._

_The first chapter will be up some time between now and Easter. Yeah, it could be that long, unfortunately. I have to go back to school on Wednesday, so I'll have to do my writing between schoolwork, homework, music practice and drawing._

_I apologise if you were looking forward to the next chapter, but I promise; when it comes it'll be good :D_

_Until then,_

_**-mizzmanga**_


	5. Re: Sketches of the Past is UP!

Hey, guys

Just a quick note to say that Re: Sketches of the Past is now up.

Yup. Took me long enough; a year or so to write a chapter of a story

:is shot:

Yeah, anyway….

The story link is on my profile page.

A couple of the basic plot things have been changed, but overall it's quite a lot better:

-More developed characters (as I now know how Xion acts)

-Orphanage has been developed

-Families are slightly more realistic

-Longer chapters :)

In the long run, fun for all :D

Anyway, go read it! Now!

And review!

-mizzmanga


End file.
